


#Nuest1stWin

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: The OT5 series [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, I’m so proud, One Sentence Fic, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at myaskFM pagehoho





	#Nuest1stWin

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

maybe it’s because jisung has banned him, on request of jonghyun and by extension the rest, from watching the show, but when he receives the message of “we did it” the dam breaks and the tears flow with the words god damn _finally._


End file.
